


A Pledge to Protect

by MythiesArchives



Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Doomsday, Dream Smp, Dream is mentioned, Eret is mentioned, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is Mentioned, Wilbur is there for a bit, lmanberg is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythiesArchives/pseuds/MythiesArchives
Summary: "Eret had just betrayed them and Wilbur was paranoid. Who would end up betraying him next? Tommy had the unfortunate chance of coming into Wilbur's room at that very moment. What happened in the next moment was something that the both of them would regret for the rest of eternity."orOneshot of my pledge au which ends with deadinnit.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	A Pledge to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my pledge AU that I had made. If you want to make a work/fic on this go ahead, please tag me though or leave it in the comments of this fic because I'd love to see it. :)

In this world, Loyalty was not given out freely.

To be absolutely loyal to someone you would have to take an oath, which would then form some type of contract. This was called a pledge. A pledge was some type of ancient magic in which you would take an oath. To break the pledge is the same as suicide. Once you make a pledge you cannot undo it, because of this many people uses pledges as something that ensures loyalty. Be careful with what you make a pledge out of as it is easily regrettable.

* * *

It felt like it had been only yesterday that Wilbur died realizing that Lmanberg had no chance of taking up his great ideals. It felt only like yesterday that he fought in the Lmanberg War, that he made the **pledge**.

_Eret had just betrayed them and Wilbur was paranoid. Who would end up betraying him next? Tommy had the unfortunate chance of coming into Wilbur's room at that very moment. What happened in the next moment was something that the both of them would regret for the rest of eternity._

> _"Tommy... you trust me, right? You're loyal to our cause... **right**? You wouldn't **betray ME** right?"_
> 
> _"W-What, Wilbur? No, I would never!"_
> 
> _"Lmanberg is my home! I wouldn't betray you or Lmanberg."_
> 
> _"Than Tommy... You wouldn't mind taking a **pledge** right?"_
> 
> _"Wha-What!?"_
> 
> _"C'mon Tommy, you're not going to betray me all of a sudden, are you?"_
> 
> _"N-No.."_

* * *

That day Tommy made a pledge. He pledged that he would _protect Lmanberg with all 3 of his lives._ His first life was used protecting it in the control room. The second was in the duel to get its freedom.

Exile took a big toll on Tommy, Lmanberg was trapped in the clutches of Dream whilst he was thousands of blocks away from the SMP in exile. It was like he was dying, he was slowly losing his health, his life force was crumbling away.

**He teamed up with Technoblade.**

The golden apples helped lessen the effects of the pledge but teaming up with Techno who was planning on causing chaos for Lmanberg was not helping. Techno had hurt Lmanberg before, therefore teaming up with him would make Tommy hurt Lmanberg as well.

He knew he had to do something about his pledge otherwise he would die. He tried searching through books upon books, he travelled to faraway villages and talked with travellers to no avail. There was nothing on breaking the unbreakable pledges, he was going to die.

* * *

**Lmanberg had mercy though.**

It gave him the chance to rejoin their forces at the community house. He betrayed Techno but at least he was given the chance to say goodbye to Tubbo and everyone else in Lmanberg.

He told everyone that they should prepare for Doomsday, and Tommy prepared as well. He knew some people would not be on their side, that they would somehow sabotage their efforts and he was right. The supply chest had been destroyed and the supllies were lost. That was why Tommy spent his time of preparation to prepare his letters of farewell. 

The attack was going to be tommorow. He had one day until the attack which meant he also had one day to live. The pledge was to protect Lmanberg with all three of his lives. If Lmanberg was destroyed, he would be destroyed as well. He is to protect Lmanberg until his permadeath.

* * *

Withers were exploding and Lmanberg was clearly a lost cause but he was still fighting.

Some bystanders looked at the boy and thought _Why? Why fight for something that will bring you to your doom?_

If they asked that to his face he would reply with something along the lines of, _Well, I'll be doomed either way. Better at least make it memorable._

Rubble was falling and he knew this was his end. Tubbo pulled him aside to avoid an exploding skull.

> "Tommy..? Why.. Why do you still fight?"
> 
> "Because this is the end for me, Big T"
> 
> "What do you mean?"

Tommy shoved a paper into Tubbo's pocket. The paper had the coordinates of a chest that he put all his letters inside. He decided that he one who deserved to be the one to open it was Tubbo.

> "T-Tommy..? What is this?"
> 
> "I want you to go to those coordinates after this ends, no matter what."
> 
> "W-Why"
> 
> "Please Tubbo."
> 
> "O-Okay Tommy...'

A moment passed and Tommy opened his mouth,

> "This is it Tubbo... Lmanberg is gone. It's over for me."
> 
> "Why is it over? Why can't we just start a new?"
> 
> "Well... its because I made a pledge"
> 
> "W-What" 

Tubbo hiccuped and his voice cracked. Tommy had told him he made a pledge, if he says it's over for him that meant he broke his pledge..

> "What was the pledge?"
> 
> "I pledged to protect Lmanberg with all three of my lives, all the way back in the first war"
> 
> "S-Surely not..."
> 
> "I'm sorry Tubbo, This is it..."

Tubbo sat with Tommy in the destruction of Lmanberg while he died in his arms. Lmanberg was gone and so was Tommy. He picked Tommy's corpse up and limped out of the crater. Those who saw would send shocked glances over but he made no mind.

He brought his corpse with him to the coordinates that Tommy told him to go to. It was a nice open clearing on a cliff with a nice view of the sunset. There was a chest laying there. He thought about how when Tommy put the chest here that he must have enjoyed this spot. He dug up a grave for Tommy and put him there promising to visit every day. He left the chest there and took his own letter. He went back to Lmanberg and announced that he would be leaving and he told them of the coordinates of Tommy's grave.

Tubbo moved to a place near the area of his grave so he could always be close by. A ghost version of Tommy never did show up anywhere. He wasn't sure if anyone had visited Tommy and opened the chest beside the grave that contained the letters in it.

If anyone had ended up visiting they would have seen the words on his grave,

_Tommy Innit_

_Biggest Man Ever!_

_A friend and a brother, he will never be forgotten_

_He died completing his pledge of protecting a very special place to the end of his life._

_May he always rest in peace and have fun in the afterlife._

_2004 - 2021_

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be much appreciated if you left a kudos and/or comment.
> 
> Question for all of you today,  
> What was your favourite arc in the canon timeline/story?  
> My favourite was the Pogtopia/Manberg arc


End file.
